


the sky is made for romance, i think

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Disabled Character, Gay, Heterosexual Character, Jealousy, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth, Teen Angst, Texting, There's A Tag For That, This Is STUPID, You're Welcome, french exchange student Renjun, jaemin is my spirit animal, this is an orbit event only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renjun is new, donghyuck is bad with crushes, jisung has an epiphany, jaemin is Tired and jeno's just trying his absolute best.alternatively: the trials and tribulations of senior year.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> title from [candide crush](https://youtu.be/BsRKiPEaRX4) by therapie taxi <3
> 
> this is so dumb

**bible study** [4 participants]

**donghyuck:**

****

**nana:** again. a fucking gain

**donghyuck:** no need to be so hateful jaemin

**donghyuck:** his name is renjun and he’s new :>

**jen:** didn’t u JUST get over yukhei tho

**donghyuck:** look

**donghyuck:** I can explain

**nana:** save ur breath its not like you ever learn or listen to what he have to say anyway

**donghyuck:** you might be onto sumn there young padawan

**donghyuck:** so renjun

**donghyuck:** he’s SO cute omfg

**jen:** you’ve never even watched star wars

**jen:** also i think ive met that renjun kid

**jen:** isn’t he like chinese

**donghyuck:** FRENCH chinese!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**donghyuck:** he’s in my lit class n his accent is so damn SEXY

**nana:** where’s jisung im getting a headache

**donghyuck:** look. i need your help not your judgement

**jen:** help with what exactly

**jen:** and don’t say with scoring a date with the new guy im begging

**donghyuck:** i wouldn’t exactly say scoring a date……… more like obtaining a rendezvous :D

**nana:** i despise you

**donghyuck:** i’m aware <3

**nana:** seriously where is jisung

**jisung:** present

**jisung:** why r we hating on hyuck today

**jisung:** never mind i saw

**nana:** this is getting out of hand

**donghyuck:** im so deeply sorry ur unable to feel love jaemin but that’s no reason to be all bitter

**donghyuck:** jisung im sure you’ll support me in this quest of finding my perfect s/o right?

**jen:** you think everyone with a decent sense of style is your perfect significant other

**jen:** need I remember u of hendery

**jen:** or mark

**nana:** or every guy hyuck’s ever had a thing for

**donghyuck** : we get it crush culture makes you wanna spill your guts out

**donghyuck:** i helped both hendery and mark realize they like guys so i think all ur arguments are invalid

**jen:** aren’t they like dating now

**donghyuck:** THEY ARE?????????

**donghyuck:** my MIND >>>

**nana:** good for them

**nana:** doesn’t change the fact you always approach guys and when they show even the slightest interest in you back you drop them like a hot piece of actual shit

**nana:** not to mention you GHOST them

**donghyuck:** wow didn’t need to come for me THAT hard

**donghyuck** : what if its diff now tho

**jisung:** he’s kinda right………

**jen:** it’s not that bad

**jen:** we all been there

**nana:** says the guy who’s been in a relationship for almost 3 years

**jen:** ^-^

**jisung:** gross

**jen:** ur 11 years old

**donghyuck:** i need a new group of friends .

**nana:** get one then

**nana:** also jeno im heterophobic sorry we can’t be friends anymore

**jisung:** im straight and im heterophobic too yes we exist

**jisung:** i also have jenophobia

**jen:** you’re just mad im dating ur grade school crush

**jen:** she told me she used to look after u and chenle

**donghyuck:** WAIT FR????

**jisung:** stfu

**nana:** that’s kinda sad

**nana:** like genuinely

**jisung:** STFU

**jisung:** that was 30 yrs ago please forget about it

**jisung:** can we go back to talking about hyucks crush

**donghyuck:** he’s so CUUUUUTE

**nana:** u gh

**nana:** I hate gays and hets equally

**jen:** :0

**nana:** fine hets a lil more

**nana:** donghyuck maybe consider not breaking the new kids heart, he has no friends to rely on here

**donghyuck:** what a great introduction to my plan!!!!

**donghyuck:** step 1 of the mission: Get French Boy To French Me entails making him part of our gang first

**nana:** don’t ever call us a gang again or i’ll ACTUALLY throw up

**nana:** i barely even like y’all

**jisung:** i see :/

**nana:** rot in hell cishet

**jen:** we love you too jaem

**jen:** also are you actually good hyuck or??

**jen:** A MISSION PLS

**donghyuck:** GFBTFM has been set in motion! jeno use ur connections to acquire FB’s insta so i can slide into his dms

**nana:** u disgust me

**donghyuck:** that’s not what ur mom said last night

**donghyuck:** jeno lee!

**jen:** I will do no such thing

**donghyuck:** fine

**donghyuck:** i’ll tell chaeryeong u don’t ACTUALLY like loona then

**jisung:** GASP

**jen:** ur evil…..

**nana:** jeno don’t u dare

**jen:** sorry man

**jen:** i need to save my relationship

**nana:** bros before hoes??

**jen:** “rot in hell cishet”

**nana:** and what about it

**jen:** i asked yerim

**jen:** @gowonakgae

**jen:** is this karma

**donghyuck:** an orbit,, i think Slay

**nana:** u know im not a big fan of stereotyping but

**nana:** stanning loona makes u not straight immediately idc idc

**nana:** that’s in ur mf orbit contract

**nana:** “heterosexual behavior is strictly forbidden” type shit

**jisung:** i must be the exception then lmaoooo

**nana:** huh..

**donghyuck:** JENO U SEXY BEAST I OWE U A KISS

**jen:** pass i have a gf

**donghyuck:** suit yourself

**donghyuck:** ill ask renjun to hang with us during lunch tmr

**nana:** what if I don’t want that

**donghyuck:** then ur legally homophobic

**nana:** ugh fine

**nana:** but i wont be nice ill tell u that much

**jen:** youre never nice

**jisung:** when have u ever been

**donghyuck:** wbk

**nana:** what is this slander

**nana:** kim lip wouldn’t treat me like this

nervously chewing on his thumbnail, donghyuck observes the people entering the school’s cafeteria. the conversation he’s had with the new guy via instragram hadn’t lasted long, though it had been nice – donghyuck’s found out that renjun usually didn’t give out his fan account, so he’d been a little surprised.

he’d just caught yerim – donghyuck shares his american history class with her and they’re both part of the school’s mathletes team – humming the notes of loona’s _chaotic_ and they’d exchanged numbers.

renjun’s other account is everything donghyuck could imagine and more. the other likes to draw, pictures of van gogh-y looking paintings all over his page, photos of cats that donghyuck assumes are his, the occasional, tasteful selfie.

“you’re being embarrassing,” jaemin comments once he plops down beside him, blonde hair held back by a hairband as it’s grown a little too long and it’s been bothering him, but not enough to cut it just yet.

he’s browsing through a book he has to read for english class, patrick süskind’s the perfume, but donghyuck can tell he’s also a little fidgety.

jisung and jeno are the next to arrive, the latter pushing jisung’s wheelchair in front of him, both of them laughing about something. jaemin lights up a bit at the other two coming close and donghyuck thinks once again how his best friend is full of shit, pretending to hate all of them for a good portion of his time.

before he can say anything of this sort, he spots renjun walking into the cafeteria alongside ella, a girl one year below them that’s also in donghyuck’s mathletes team, eyes searching for something. donghyuck straightens in his seat, beaming at the brunette when their eyes meet.

renjun’s smile is sweet and he slightly touches ella’s shoulder as he seemingly tells her goodbye. she winces a little in surprise and donghyuck thinks it must be because french people are very touchy. don’t they greet each other with a kiss on the cheeks? this is perfect.

“you’re smiling like a perv, just so you know,” jaemin comments, eyes glued to where jisung and jeno are standing in line to get sandwiches. “this is gonna be so awkward, fuck.”

donghyuck shushes him because that’s when renjun struts over, lovely smile splitting his face in two, his chocolate colored hair purposely disheveled over his forehead, fringe almost as long as it could touch his eyelashes.

he doesn’t kiss donghyuck’s cheeks as a greeting, but that’s fine.

“hey, how’ve you been?” donghyuck asks, thanking whatever god for not making his voice crack or something. renjun takes place next to him. he smells like freshly washed linen and citrus.

the other’s smile brightens, if possible. “my day started off with my lab partner talking shit about me because he thought i wouldn’t understand, but other than that, i’ve been fine. i really like your school so far.”

at that, jaemin scoffs and both donghyuck and renjun turn to him, the latter surprised while donghyuck’s gaze is already annoyed.

“jaemin na,” jaemin speaks, holding out his hand. renjun takes his hesitantly, an unsure smile taking up his features. “we have algebra together, non?” the blonde nods. “and ethics,” jaemin adds.

“i really like your hair,” renjun grins and jaemin sputters a bit, the both of them still holding hands over the table. donghyuck snorts.


	2. deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck: is this a joke to you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i write donghyuck i just write me so if u find him annoying too thats just bc He Is Me

**bible study** [4 participants]

**nana:** in the words of icon miss Ariana grande:

**nana:** thank u, next

**donghyuck:** oh PLEASEEEEEE

**jen:** liar liar pants on fire

**jen:** we could all see how much he charmed you

**nana:** i beg to differ

**jisung:** you know we have eyes right

**nana:** yOu KnOw We HaVe EyEs RiGHt

**nana:** let go of my asshole

**nana:** i was just being nice

**donghyuck:** didn’t know laughing at everything someone says was categorized as being nice but go off i guess

**nana:** like ur any better

**donghyuck:** maybe that’s bc I LIKE HIM????? oomf…….

**nana:** u don’t even know him

**nana:** besides, i think he’s straight

**jisung:** cap

**nana:** shut your heterosexual mouth jisung

**nana:** you know nothing about gaydar

**jen:** quick question

**donghyuck:** not now

**donghyuck:** renjun is so obviously not straight

**donghyuck:** u said it yourself, he’s an orbit

**nana:** jisung likes loona

**donghyuck:** well maybe jisung’s not straight either

**jisung:** i am.

**nana:** see

**nana:** I shall stand corrected

**jen:** mark y’alls calendars

**donghyuck:** ion buy it

**nana:** you see i don’t really care

**nana:** ur mistaking his french amabilité as him being gay

**jisung:** so u DO find him lovely

**nana:** not what i said

**nana:** since when do u speak french anyways

**jisung:** since 7th grade?? ive been taking french for literal years jaemin

**nana:** yeah but u suck.

**nana:** since when do you UNDERSTAND french

**donghyuck:** i don’t see where this is important

**donghyuck:** should i text him :>>

**jisung:** I GOT A B+ THE OTHER DAY FUCK YOU

**nana:** THAT’S ONLY BECAUSE YOU COPIED FROM CHENLE AND DON’T LIE HE TOLD ME

**jisung:** snitch

**jisung:** maybe i should ask renjun to tutor me LMAO

**donghyuck:** do it

**jisung:** wha-

**jisung:** hyuck i breathed

**donghyuck:** is this a joke to you all

**jisung:** possibly

**jen:** kinda

**nana:** a hundred percent

**donghyuck:** eye sea

**donghyuck:** jisung remember that one time

**donghyuck:** :)

**jisung:** dude

**nana:** don’t let him bully you into being his minion jisung park

**jen:** banana :D

**nana:** ur zero help jeno

**nana:** zero help

**jen:** hehe

**donghyuck:** you said you owe me jisungie <3<3

**donghyuck:** i would like to take u up on that offer

**jisung:** ur a menace

**donghyuck:** mwah

**nana:** how do you have so much dirt on people

**donghyuck:** i keep the receipts

**donghyuck:** i have shit on u too jaem btw

**nana:** wth

**donghyuck:** remember when ** ****** ** *** ********’* **** ******** ***** :}

**nana:** now how the HELL am i supposed to decode that

**nana:** hold up

**nana:** NVM AHJDCJSJSD STFU

**nana:** you’re genuinely the worst person I’ve ever met

**donghyuck:** and i live by that

**jen:** yall r imbeciles

**jen:** wait renjun texted me I think

**jen:** is his main @r9njun??

**donghyuck:** huh….

**jen:** brb

**@r9njun** > **@jenocat**

**@r9njun**

hiii this is Jeno right?

it’s renjun ^^

I wondered if you would like to do something with me?

**@jenocat**

hey! it is i :D

that sounds nice!

what did u have in mind?

**@r9njun**

Are there any spots where you can skate properly around here?

**@jenocat**

be my best friend omg

I’ll brb!!

**@r9njun**

Bah d’accord mdr

**bible study** [4 participants]

**donghyuck:** JENO?????

**donghyuck:** REPORT BACK RN

**jisung:** how funny would it be if renjun got a crush on jeno wouldn’t that be so funny

**nana:** it actually would LMAOOOO

**donghyuck:** every day i experience homophobia

**jisung:** im curious too tho

**jisung:** @jeno ??

**jeno:** ok so

**donghyuck:** WHAT DID HE SAY DID HE SAY I WAS CUTE

**nana:** this mf..

**jeno:** first of all reelacks pls

**jeno:** he asked if i wanted to hang?? i think??

**nana:** that’s kinda sweet

**jisung:** HA u don’t hate him

**nana:** idk if I wasn’t clear the first time LET GO OF MY ASSHOLE

**nana:** i feel like ur asking to get ur shit rocked sometimes but maybe that’s jus me

**jisung:** def just you hehe

**donghyuck:** so he asked u for a date

**jeno:** he wants to know if there’s good spots to skate around here

**jeno:** initially I wanted to ask yall if u wanna come but maybe I should seize the opportunity and also steal donghyuck’s crush while im at it

**jisung:** i never had a crush on chaeryeong

**jeno:** when did I ever mention chaeryeong

**jeno:** do you have a crush on my girlfriend!?!!?

**jisung:** i fucking hate you sometimes

**donghyuck:** yes pls jeno ilu pls let me come

**donghyuck:** silteplait

**donghyuck:** or whatever

**jisung:** s’il te plaît*

**donghyuck:** please fall of a cliff <3

**jisung:** yessir

**jisung:** will do first thing in the morning

**jeno:** aight imma tell him none of yall are invited

**@jenocat** > **@r9njun**

**@jenocat**

hi sorry im back!!

Im free now :D can the boys come?

the fresh january wind blows through jeno’s hair as he skates down the street, next to him donghyuck, the younger talking non-stop without ever pausing to breathe.

“and then i’m gonna ask him whether or not he likes musicals. he’s french, he’s _gotta_ like em. his favorite is probably, dunno, annie? if it is i’ll have to marry him. or mathilda. that’s my favorite book and i know for a fact that my soulmate’s favorite book has to be that also. or twilight, i think the franchise is deeply underrated. do you think he’s team edward or team jacob? probably edward, right? i liked jasper the most, t-b-h. i wonder if he’s got any tricks. maybe he wants to show off some cool french tricks. tree bien and all that. oui, oui-”

“donghyuck, oh my _god_!” jeno interrupts him, suddenly stopping his skateboard by kicking down the backside. the younger comes to a halt also, eyes big in surprise. “huh?”

jeno throws him a glare. “stop being so obsessed. just be friendly and stop fantasizing about him. that’s weird.”

“ _you’re_ weird.”

with a sigh, jeno shakes head. his friend is truly helpless.

**bible study** [4 participants]

**jisung:** “we’ll update you on what’s happening,” they said

**jisung:** “don’t worry,” they said

**jisung:** well here i am :|

**nana:** sorry!!! Will do

**nana:** so

**nana:** i was first bc i live closer right

**nana:** guess who was second :))))

**jisung:** lmao

**nana:** right

**nana:** well it was a lil awkward at first but he just told me about his neighbor and it was kinda cute

**jisung:** oh??

**nana:** he said he’s living with tanners?? do u know them? they don’t have any children but his neighbor is dejun, he graduated last year

**nana:** the cute one with the eyebrows

**nana:** anyways then jeno and hyuck came and we started skating a bit but the skate park got boring so we drove to the chick fil a parking lot

**nana:** only to skate ofc!!

**jisung:** ofc

**jisung:** where r the others now

**nana:** renjun and donghyuck are talking about movies or sumn and jeno’s talking to his gf on the phone

**nana:** im kinda bored tbh wish u were here :(

**jisung:** me too lmao

**jisung:** maybe ill really ask renjun to tutor me in french if he has time

**nana:** u should!!

**nana:** he’s rly nice i lied

**jisung:** oh did u really

**jisung:** shocker

**jisung:** mom’s calling, gtg hehe have fun


	3. trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck: come sea come sa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys treat jisungs disability very lightly, dont continue if u have a problem with this pls
> 
> really unbeta-ed

**bible study** [4 participants]

**donghyuck:** so im in love with renjun

**nana:** lord have mercy

**jen:** me too .the fuck

 **jen:** if candy floss were a person it would be him

**donghyuck:** that is the best analogy ever :((

 **donghyuck:** he's genuinely so sweet

 **donghyuck:** he called me sherri im gonna cry

**jisung:** do u mean… chéri…?

**donghyuck:** come sea come sa

**nana:** i am literally going to cry

 **nana:** this is what u get for doing latin

 **nana:** salve ma ass

**jisung:** srsly hyuck WHY

**donghyuck:** I NEED THE INTERMEDIATE LATIN CERTIFICATE TO BECOME A DOCTOR

 **donghyuck:** back to our topic real quick tho

 **donghyuck:** yall think its too early to ask him on a date??

**jisung:** [REST.]

**jen:** most definitely

**nana:** why has he been given a brain if he doesn’t use it whats the point god what is the POINT

**donghyuck:** fine ill wait

 **donghyuck:** crushes r boring when u cant do anything about them

**jisung:** i don’t know how to approach him bc of my tutoring,,

 **jisung:** i haven’t rlly spoken to him

 **jisung:** should i ask in school or over text? u think he remembers me??

**jen:** i say ask face to face

 **jen:** jaemin has ethics with him tmr

**nana:** ill ask him if he wants to come sit with us

**donghyuck:** how come ur doing shit like this with no fuss when they ask you but when i do u get all stingy mr na

**nana:** well because unlike you, i actually like them

 **nana:** also?? this is about SCHOOL

 **nana:** id do anything to help jisungie with school

**donghyuck:** you tutor him then

**jisung:** you WANTED me to do this tf

**donghyuck:** i know but

 **donghyuck:** jaemins being kinda sus

**nana:** and UR kind of being a whore but do i comment

**donghyuck:** slut shaming… in this economy??

**jen:** what if i add renjun to the group chat

 **jen:** he gave me his number over insta last night heehee

**donghyuck:** YES

 **donghyuck:** ALSO WTF???

 **donghyuck:** STILL YES

**nana:** no?

 **nana:** he’ll be so weirded out omfg.

**jisung:** im with jaemin on this one

**donghyuck:** traitor

**jisung:** sorry hyuckie

 **jisung:** maybe u could make a new one??

**donghyuck:** u have a sexc brain jisungssi

**jisung:** ok koreaboo

**donghyuck:** im?? Korean????

 **donghyuck:** WHAT IS THIS SLANDER

**jen:** so new gc??

**nana:** he’s gonna think that’s weird

**donghyuck:** lets not add jaemin

 **donghyuck:** all those in favor breathe

 **donghyuck:** guess its decided then

**jisung:** i didn’t breathe

**nana:** bestest boy

**jisung:** jk i breathed so heart

 **jisung:** still breathing

**jen:** im tired of yalls antics fr

**jen** added you to **skater boiz** [5 participants]

**nana:** drinking straight bleach sounds kinda hot rn

 **nana:** what kinda NAME is that

**jen:** i thought it’d be cute :<

**donghyuck:** congrats jaemin now u made jeno sad

**renjun:** what is happening

 **renjun:** why is jeno sad?

**donghyuck:** renjun!! this is donghyuck!

**renjun:** oh hello!!!!

 **renjun:** the first number is Jaemin, then, right?

**nana:** the man the myth

 **nana:** :D

**jisung:** salut je suis jisung

**renjun:** mon dieu !!! slt jisung !!

**donghyuck:** this kid wahh

**jisung:** :>

**renjun:** pq tu n’as pas fait the skating avec nous hier ?? J’oublier ta visage je croix T___T

**jisung:** uhhh

 **jisung:** ummmm

 **jisung:** uhhhh

**nana:** i cant watch this any longer

 **nana:** il ne sais pas vraiment parler le français

 **nana:** il a seulement essayer de t’impressionner

 **nana** **:** my french isn’t the best either haha

**renjun:** no ! its so good !

 **renjun:** c vraiment mignon sa

**jisung:** minion???

**jen:** banana :D

**renjun:** no dkhfkc

 **renjun:** its cute

 **renjun:** jisung is cute

**bible study** [4 participants]

**donghyuck:** shaking and crying

 **donghyuck:** shocked and upset

**nana:** im blocking ur number

**skater boiz** [5 participants]

**jisung:** thanks haha

**renjun:** I just asked why you didn’t come skating with us yesterday

 **renjun:** bcuz I don’t remember you’re face :(

**jisung:** oh um

 **jisung:** im the wheelchair kid LMAO

**renjun:** OH LDSHLSDH

 **renjun:** you still should have come, though !

 **renjun:** You’re kind of always skating when you think about it

**donghyuck:**

**renjun:** Sorry was that offensive ?

**jisung:** NO DHFRFH I LOVED IT

 **jisung:** i don’t think i can join tho, im not allowed at the skate park :/

**jen:** come to the parking lot with us then!!

 **jen:** we can also just sit and listen to music there

 **jen:** how about we do it on Friday

**renjun:** I would really like that

**jisung:** me too :))))

**donghyuck:** im so happy that we’re friends renjun :>>

 **donghyuck:** I hope ur not having a hard time blending in

**nana:** i agree

 **nana:** just know u can always rely on us

**jen:** definitely!!

**renjun:** aw you guys

 **renjun:** your too nice

 **renjun:** you’re

 **renjun:** i really miss my friends but other than that im fine

**jen:** i can’t imagine leaving

 **jen:** and going to a country where almost no one speaks my language, that must b so scary

**nana:** what am i, chopped liver :|

**jen:** yeah actually <3

**nana:** why is hyuck so quiet

**renjun:** I was really scared to not find any friends especially bcuz I am living with a couple that have no childrens but im very happy I have find you

 **renjun:** found??

 **renjun:** can you tell im nervous lol

**jisung:** french people use lol????????????

**donghyuck:** m here im doing my hw

 **donghyuck:** also jisung eye

 **donghyuck:** i think EVERYONE uses lol

**renjun:** I think so too hahahah

**bible study** [4 participants]

**donghyuck:** ok this is the information i have gathered so far:

**nana:** i KNEW ur ass was lying when u said u were doing homework youre so fake plssss

**donghyuck:** suck my left toe

 **donghyuck:** 1) he’s an only child

 **donghyuck:** 2) his birthday is on march 23rd meaning he’s an aries WHICH IS INCREDIBLY SEXY TYVM

 **donghyuck:** 3) his best friend’s name is yangyang

 **donghyuck:** 4) i think he has a girlfriend.

**jen:** DONGHYUCK

 **jen:** HOW DID YOU FIND ALL OF THAT

**donghyuck:**

**jisung:** WEFHKFBERKBFHREK 

**nana:** DONGHYUCK LEE IM TERMINATING OUR FRIENDSHIP PERMINANTLY

 **nana:** FOH

**donghyuck:** did yall not pay attention

 **donghyuck:** i SAID i think he might have a gf…………

 **donghyuck:** we all have great suffered great losses but this might be taking the cake

**jen:** im tired of you

**donghyuck:** im just SAYING

 **donghyuck:** what a waste of great potential

**nana:** im goind to bed and im advising u to do the same hyuckie noah fence

 **nana:** you’re creepy

**jisung:** im gonna sleep too,,

**jen:** me three

**donghyuck:** y’all??

 **donghyuck:** absolutely fucking useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh my french sucks so sorry about this one (its gonna get worse)
> 
> also some slang:  
> pq - pourquoi  
> c - c'est  
> sa - (here, only when rj does it tho) ça  
> mdr - mort de rire (dying from laughter)
> 
> come yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/m9rkren) :>


	4. quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nana: TEXTING DURING AN EXAM CAN GET U AN F BITCH
> 
> jen: makes no difference if i get an f from being on my phone or by simply being stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just really sorry

**bible study** [4 participants]

**jen** : are we KIDDING

**jen** : why do i even bother to study when im gonna fail anyways.

**jen** : what is the mf point i ask !

**nana:** valid

**donghyuck** : wait what exam did u take again

**jen** : am taking u mean

**jen** : german

**nana** : JENO

**nana** : TEXTING DURING AN EXAM CAN GET U AN F BITCH

**jen** : makes no difference if i get an f from being on my phone or by simply being stupid

**jisung** : oh shiiiiiit

**jisung** : yo physics is lame asf

**jisung** : chenle is sick so im sitting alone :/

**jen** : ok and

**jen** : if youre not gonna deliver what are you doing here jisung

**jisung** : ion even know german tf?!???!?!?

**jisung** : take a child pill

**jisung** : chill* fuck

**nana** : we’re doing basically nothing in ethics bc mr qian jus left without telling where he went lmfao

**jen** : o k a n d

**jen** : tell me how to form the Konjunktiv Plusquamperfekt of ziehen IM BEGGING

**nana** : bless you <3

**jen** : NANA

**jen** : ich küss deine augenbrauen wenn du machst

**jisung** : what does that mean

**jen** : dont talk to me rn

**jen** : jaemster :)))))

**jen** : ill do anything

**jen** : idk SHIT about german grammar

**nana** : thank you i do not want you to kiss my eyebrows

**jen** : BITTE

**nana** : NEIN

**nana** : im talking to renjun ;)

**nana** : btw where is hyuck

**jen** : JAEMIN DU KACKBRATZE

**nana** : LECKE AN MEINEM GESÄß

**jen** : NO ONE EVEN SAYS SHIT LIKE THAT WHEKDGWDJCWJ

**jen** : wait srsly where is hyuck

**jen** : he could b more of help with his latin skillz

**nana** : say skillz again i dare you

**jen** : ……

**jen** : skillz

**jisung** : würde gezogen sein 

**jisung** : you’re welcome cunt

**jen** : JISUNG PARK

**jen** : MY LORD AND SAVIOUR

**jen** : DAS GIBT KIMCHI BOKKEUMBAP AUF MEIN NACKEN

**nana** : this shit sounds so aggressive fr

**jisung** : ah man idk i kinda vibe with it doe

**jisung** : at least you pronounce every letter and don’t have a whole tense u only use to write like ?? whats that all about

**nana** : you should rlly ask renjun for help yanno

**nana** : i can ask him rn

**nana** : if ur too shy LMAO

**jisung** : shut theFU CKup

**jisung** : im not shy

**nana** : ikyfl

**jen** : guise

**jen** : wtf is the difference between Konjuktiv I and II

**jisung** : theres an I more :D

**jen** : halts maul hundesohn

**jisung** : what does that mean :0

**jen** : i cherish our friendship so much <3

**nana** : qian is back see yall in hell

**nana** : renjun says hi btw

**jisung** : hi :3

**jisung** : :)*

**nana** : lol

**jen** : where is donghyuck T___T

**jen** : latin king help me with my exam plz

**donghyuck** : fuck i know bout german u moron

**jisung** : where have you BEEN

**donghyuck** : u really wanna know huh

**donghyuck** : okay so what had happened was

**donghyuck** : you know how, as a lactose intolerant person, i have an undying thirst for, well, lactose? :)

**donghyuck** : haha

**jisung** : nvm ion wanna know

**donghyuck** : you asked for this babey

**donghyuck** : so my latin class gets cancelled right

**donghyuck** : and me and da boys (read: hyunjin, jisu, yerim and jisung 2) decided to QUENCH said undying thirst with

**donghyuck** : and that’s the catch

**donghyuck** : VEGAN PIZZA

**donghyuck** : well for me n jisu bc shes vegetarian right

**jisung** : …

**donghyuck** : i SAID right

**jisung** : sigh

**jisung** : aight

**donghyuck** : jeno i know youre not fucking doing ur exam

**jen** : UGH right

**donghyuck** : :>

**donghyuck** : well

**donghyuck** : the pizza place has a new waiter (more to that later)

**donghyuck** : so the waiter

**donghyuck** : he mixes up mine n hyunjins order right

**jisung** : right

**jen** : right

**donghyuck** : good boys

**donghyuck** : so he mixes up our orders bc we both ordered tuna with onions

**jisung** : and you wonder where u get that stank poosi from

**jen** : im WEAK NO DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH UGLIES

**donghyuck** : u kiss ur eomma with that mouth jisungie?

**donghyuck** : so he switches up the orders

**donghyuck** : hyunjins obviously with real cheese n mine without lactose

**donghyuck** : and we didn’t notice until i was already on my fourth slice<3

**jisung** : you said you were gonna get vegan pizza

**jisung** : but order tuna

**donghyuck** : well im not vegan am i

**jisung** : guess not

**donghyuck** : there you have it

**donghyuck** : i fr only just made it back to school when um. the volcano erupted :D

**donghyuck** : ommmggggGGGG the hyuckano

**donghyuck** : i should trademark that

**jen** : can we plz not continue this conversation.

**jen** : plz

**jisung** : i second that

**nana** : i third

**nana** : n renjun fourths LMAOOOOOO

**jen** : 0__O

**jisung** : u didnt-

**nana** : oops

**donghyuck** : i am going to murder you

**nana** : wash ur hands first<3

**nana** : don’t forget to wipe hyuckie

**jisung** : OOMF

**jen** : DGCJDGCJED I JUS SNORTED SO LOUDLY NO MY TES

**jen** : T “7836e38)))HH HELOP

**nana** : well um

**nana** : he would’ve gotten an f anyways right

**jisung** : yeah probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title of this book: wow! promising! skinny!  
> content of this book: peepeepoopoo
> 
> i didnt feel like writing so this is only a lil bit, i hope thats alright (there will b more renjun next time!)
> 
> song rec: sun more often by beabadoobee
> 
> ps. YES i promise i havent forgotten that hyuck said we'll get back to that later. we will.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at updating so see you in 3 months


End file.
